


Cuddles

by Snakenco



Series: NoAlice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Teratophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakenco/pseuds/Snakenco
Summary: Rencontrez Alice et Noémie, un couple original qu'il serait criminel de séparer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: NoAlice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den





	Cuddles

« Mais puisque je vous dis que les reptiliens existent ! »

Noémie s’était surpassée pour cette soirée. Elle s’était plus qu’appliquée pour son maquillage. Son noir à lèvre lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, normalement en bataille, étaient coiffés à la perfection. Et elle s’était habillée comme elle s’était grimée. Pour plaire. Mais derrière le fond de teint, on pouvait voir qu’elle était une battante. Ici un reste d’œil au beurre noir. Là quelques lésions. Et surtout, attachée autour de son cou, il y avait Alice. Alice, qui de la même manière, avait lissé ses longs cheveux blonds et s’était parée de sa plus belle robe de soirée. Noémie, sans trop y penser, avait passé son bras autour de la taille de son amante.

« Regardez cette vidéo ! » disait-elle à Urbain, lui présentant son téléphone de la main qui ne tenait pas Alice.

Une énième vidéo montage de « preuves », comme on en voyait des centaines sur Youtube, toujours aussi stupides. Ne prouvant rien. Urbain n’aurait rien dit si l’humaine n’était pas en train de lui bloquer la vue sur le Barman.

« ‘Pouvez pas me laisser boire en paix ? » demanda le vampire presque agressivement.

« Le monde DOIT savoir la vérité ! » enchaîna Noémie, véhémente. « Les monstres sont parmi nous ! Il faut que tout le monde le sache ! Même vous ! »

Urbain grommela. Il fallait toujours que les nerds bourrés viennent le déranger pendant sa soirée. Il aurait tailladé l’importune avec des mots plus tranchants qu’un rasoir, si son amie n’était pas intervenue.

« Sucre d’orge, tu fais peur. » disait Alice.

Ce qui eut pour double effet de calmer Noémie et de faire pouffer Saule. Il avait beau avoir l’habitude d’entendre les doux surnoms qu’Alice donnait à son amante, quelque part, ça le surprenait toujours. De son côté, fermant les yeux, Noémie serra doucement dans ses bras Alice, lui caressant amoureusement le bras.

« Chht, Trésor. Ne t’en fais pas. Je te protégerai. »

Urbain se détourna du couple se câlinant et porta son regard sur la piste de danse, pensivement. Un jour, peut-être. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Une autre paire d’yeux se portait cependant sur l’étrange couple. Sally levait un sourcil. Ce 180° dans l’attitude de Noémie l’étonnait fortement. C’était quelque chose d’irréel que de voir la précédemment véhémente conspirationniste juste en une phrase se tourner pour calmement enlacer sa voisine. Voisine qui d’ailleurs n’avait jamais retiré ses bras du cou depuis qu’elles étaient entrées.

« Alors, on se donne au voyeurisme ? »

Sally sursauta. Derrière elle se tenait Camille, la médecin slime. Toujours en blouse de travail, mais il faut dire que c’était la forme qu’elle maîtrisait le mieux. Et avec les quelques verres qu’elle avait ingéré, on commençait légèrement à voir à travers si on faisait vraiment attention. La barmaid eut un rire gêné. Oui, elle n’aurait peut-être pas dû. Mais c’était tellement irréel, même pour la Tanière.

« Ne t’en fais pas, ça m’a fait la même chose la première fois. » la rassura la médecin. « Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on rencontre une cuddlecube. »

« Cuddlecube ? »

Le mot sonnait bizarre. À la fois familier et étranger. Devant le regard abasourdi de Sally, Camille ne put s’empêcher de rire. Elle l’invita à s’asseoir.

« C’est pas exactement un terme universel, c’est celui que j’emploie quand je parle de… Ça. »

Elle désignait Alice.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des Incubes et des Succubes ? »

Les démons du sexe, ou du rêve et du cauchemar. Qui ne les connaît pas. Même si la barmaid n’en avait encore jamais rencontré explicitement, ce n’était pas très difficile de deviner que, même si exagérées, les histoires avaient un semblant de vérité. Avec tout ce qu’elle avait déjà vu au bar…

« Les démons qui se nourrissent par le sexe ? » demanda Sally « Ceux qui tuent en baisant ? »

« Ils ne tuent pas. Mais je ne m’étendrai pas sur eux, de toute façon. Tu sauras bien assez vite. »

Camille prit une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre, surveillant le couple qui s’était isolé pour continuer leur moment de tendresse.

« Mais les Incubes et succubes sont étrangement compatibles avec les humains, et les sang-mêlés ne sont pas rares, loin de là. Sauf qu’au bout d’un certain nombre de générations, le sang de cube est tellement dilué que les besoins ne nécessitent qu’un contact chaleureux. Un câlin suffit. D’où le nom que je leur donne, « Cuddlecube ». »

La musique avait changé, et les slows avaient commencé. Sur la piste, Noémie et Alice dansaient, enlacées, front contre front. Suivant le rythme de la musique, elles se dandinaient sans se quitter des yeux, un sourire béat sur leurs visages.

« Et donc la copine de la conspi’ est une cuddlecube. D’accord… Mais elle trouve pas ça bizarre que l’autre la colle tout le temps ? »

Camille ricana.

« Les pouvoirs des cubes se sont adaptés avec les besoins. Fais bien attention à ne pas toucher Alice, tu pourrais ne plus avoir envie de la quitter. J’ai eu le malheur de la toucher sans protection une fois, la séance a duré une bonne heure. Depuis je mets toujours des gants. »

La barmaid resta silencieuse un instant, sans quitter des yeux le couple dansant. Puis osa une dernière question.

« Mais ce n’est pas dangereux pour Noémie ? »

« Non » répondit simplement Camille. « Ça aurait pu l’être si Alice ne faisait que profiter de la situation, mais regarde les, toutes les deux. »

Alice s’était collée à Noémie et, dansant toujours sur le slow, avait posé sa tête contre l’épaule de la conspirationniste. Sa cavalière avait posé sa tête contre celle de la cuddlecube, et les deux profitaient de la musique et de leur partenaire, les yeux fermés.

« Ce serait vraiment un crime que de les séparer. »

Camille prit une autre gorgée, puis enjoignit silencieusement Sally de reprendre ses services. Elle savait tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir, et la slime voulait profiter calmement du spectacle. Le rythme habituel reprit. La chanson se termina. Et après avoir embrassé sa cavalière, Alice demanda d’une petite voix :

« Lapinou ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Je suis fatiguée… On peut rentrer ? »

« Oui ma choute. »

Et sans se défaire l’une de l’autre, l’étrange couple sortit de la Tanière dans la nuit.

Quelque part, l’ambiance de la boîte de nuit venait de perdre un peu.

Mais la nuit était encore jeune...


End file.
